A Chubby Little Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: After being hit by the Chub-inator, Alani Platyborg's metabolism is altered involving weight gain but having adventures as she grows up with Doof and Pkatyborg raising her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just a random idea, as watching Milo Murphy's Law made me think of PnF but I wanted to write Platyborg stuff again, but hope peopke like.**

 **This story is about Alani Pkatyborg, Ami's daughter who after being hit by the Chub-inator is now becoming Chibby but not full or sick and living with Doof in the 1st Dimension, meaning antics are going to ensue.**

* * *

"Ooh, Grandpa's doing something cool in there!" a voice said, belonging to a two year old Platyborg pup that happened to be the daughter of Ami Pkatyborg the most powerful agent in her O.W.C.A but Alani was curious, entering Alt Doof's lab, seeing the Chub-inator which could alter metabolism, making people chubby making her want to play, even though she wasn't supposed to be in here.

"What does this do, as grandpa was working on it?" Alani wondered, as a beam shot out, hitting her belly which was tickling her, making her giggle just as Alt Doof and Pkatyborg entered the lab, surprised the Chb-inator had went off.

"Alani, you alright, not hurt?" Pkatyborg asked, checking her for injuries.

"Again, I want more tickles!" Alani said, making Alt Doof nervous, guessing the inator had affected her, but Pkatyborg knew how they would know.

"Who wants chocolate pudding, a whole lot?" he asked seeing Alani excited.

"Uh-oh, she did get her metabolism altered, and Ami's gonna flip!" Alt Doof said.

Alani was on her third bowl but not full, as her metabolism was becoming altered and beginning to lower, meaning she was slowly gaining weight but never full, or get sick seeing her getting sleepy after this guessing she had a food coma after all that pudding, impressing them.

"Holy crow, she fixed the Chub-inator but she got altered, right?" Aims aid later.

"Yeah, but you're not mad, or want to blast Doof into a wall?" Pkatyborg said surprised.

"Nope, as this makes her more unique, you know?" Ami replied seeing Alani awake, hugging her sucking on her tail which they found very cute, since they were supposed to give the pup to Monogram, but now thanks to what happened, she didn't have to.

"Yep, and Doofy is gonna raise her, well in the first dimension." Pkatyborg said to them, helping Ami pack Alani's stuff which included chocolate pudding making Alt Doof chuckle, because he'd been the one that had first given it to her.

"We should go, you know?" Ami told him, activating the portal remote, opening the portal to the first dimension, going through with Alani as Platyborg followed seeing the portal close, after flying through it.

* * *

Doof along with the otjers were surprised seeing that Alani was hooked on food, especially sweet things but her belly grew after everytime she ate or drank, impressing Doof after zPlatyborg had expkained that Alt Doof had made a Chub-inator which had bugs in it, until Alani had played with it making him curious.

"Yeah, she said it made her tickly." Pkatyborg said, seeing Alani rambunctious from the sugar, but would calm down soon.

"Yeah, she gets sleepy after eating, really sleepy, trust me." Ami said just letting Alani be.

She was in Doof's apartment in the first dimension, but Ami had expkained to Doof and Perry about the chubby thing, but saw Alani get sleepy, rocking her gently, seeing her drift off into happy dreams, leaving and knowing her pup was in good hands.

"This should be fun, you know?" Perry said, through his translator making Doof agree.

He was looking forward to being Alani's caretaker, plus she was going to get chubbier and cuter, as she grew up but he didn't care since the whole world was becoming this way, seeing zPlatyborg here.

"Ami figured, it was a good idea if I stayed here, in case you know?" he told them.

They guessed he got lonely, without Alani so let him stay, seeing Alani awake but crawling to him sluggishly, but rubbing her growing belly, making Platyborg chuckle.


	2. Late Night Fun

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story but hope you like.**

 **In this chapter, Alani had sone late night fun with Platyborg as he likes feeding her candy, Pkus takes her flying, but Ami let's Alt Doof use the Chub-inator on her, so she can be with her daughter and Platyborg might get like that soon hehe.**

* * *

It was later that night or early morning, but Pkatyborg was awoken by Alani like back in their own dimension guessing she had the munchies, picking her up gently, going to the kitchen looking for something that was like chocolate pudding, grinning finding Nutella which was like chocolate pudding grabbing a spoon, seeing the chubby infant Platyborg excited by what he'd found eating, loving it.

"Yeah, look at you go, hehe Pkus it's helping your belly grow, but it won't be noticeable, for a while." Pkatyborg said.

Inside of Alani, her gut was growing a little but loving that it could grow, making Alani giggle, belching giving Platyborg an idea, remembering when Ami, Kero and Yumi were this age, they loved flying with him, scooping her up gently, deploying his wings and taking off into the night.

"You lije that eh?" he said, hearing her giggle making him grin.

Later, Doof foubd both Alani and Platyborg asleep on the couch guessing they'd been having fun, letting them be, making himself coffee to wake himself up, hoping Ami was alright, but she trusted him to raise Alani.

"Just rest, as an infant tires anybody out, trust me." he said to Platyborg.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this, Ami as you might have to give up being an agent?" Alt Doof asked.

"Yep, then I can be with Dad and Alani, plus we shoukd hit Pkatyborg with it." Ami replied.

After Alani had played with the Chub-inator, it was working perfectly, and Ami had asked Alt Doof to use it on her, that way she could be with Alani which Alt Doof understood, but liked the idea of hitting Platyborg with it later.

"Alright, you might feel tickling, but that just means it's working." Alt Doof said.

A beam shot out hitting the adult female Pkatyborg, and hit her belly, making her giggle hysterically,but afterwards was feeling hungry, wanting cake, which Alt Doof was happy to give her, but she wanted to be a bit chubby, before going to the first dimension seeing Alt Doof get it, seeing Ami tearing through cake, hearing her giggle.

"My belly is loving this, dad, and the inator works, but you should use it!" Ami said.

Alt Doof liked that, since a lot of humans in the first dimension were becoming chubby, but he was treating her like his pet feeding her more treats seeing she had a sweet tooth, like Alani so might use that.

After a while, Ami was becoming sleepy from a food coma lying down on the couch, making Alt Doof smile, because he cared about Ami and had an idea to make his own Platyborg pup that he could love, like in the past, staying up, making it chubby using the Chub-inator grinning.


End file.
